falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gabe
|baseid = , , |refid = |footer = Gabe's location the testing facility }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Gabe is an oversized cyberdog found in the X-8 research center's testing facility in 2281. He is bigger than the other usual police or military cyberdog, and is more powerful due to a huge intake of Psycho. Background Gabe was the pet of Doctor Borous before the Great War. Gabe's savage nature comes as a result of Borous feeding him excessive amounts of the chem Psycho in his dog food. It is also revealed in dialogue with Borous that he fed him Buffout, explaining his size (standing much taller than the Courier and other cyber dogs). After the completion of A Brain's Best Friend, Doctor Borous reveals that Gabe was his only friend during his rough childhood and was the only loyal animal when he was working at the Big MT. When Borous was talking to him about Richie Marcus and Betsy Bright bullying him, Gabe would sit by his side with his head on his leg. Ultimately, with proper Speech checks the Courier can show Doctor Borous the error in his actions and make him feel remorse for experimenting on his once loyal pet. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests A Brain's Best Friend: Gabe does not need putting down before talking to Borous about it. Killing Gabe can be avoided by running or sneaking past him and digging up the holodisk with Gabe's bark on it (which is placed in a random dig site.) Doctor Mobius' robotic scorpions will appear and proceed to kill Gabe, however, he can be saved if one moves quickly, either by killing the scorpions, or by simply leaving the area before Gabe is killed. Borous will thank the Courier for saving Gabe, but there does not appear to be any reward. Inventory Notes * At the back of House #103 in Higgs Village Gabe's dog house can be found. With the Wild Wasteland trait, approaching the dog house will cause a miniature deathclaw named Stripe to spawn; Stripe is hostile towards the player character and does as much damage as a legendary deathclaw. * Upon death, Gabe will become atomic and detonate; this is accompanied by a less-than-accurate countdown announced by the Think Tank and Mobius. By running as far away as possible from the body, health loss can be avoided. ** Gabe's atomic core will still detonate even if his body is reduced to ash or plasma goo, as it is a scripted event. * Gabe is one of the least perceptive enemies in Fallout: New Vegas, with 0 Perception, the same as all ghost people, allowing the Courier to easily sneak past him to find Gabe's Bark. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Gabe appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Gallery Gabe barking.jpg|Gabe, barking on entrance of the testing facilty Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Big MT characters Category:Dog characters Category:Old World Blues creatures Category:Old World Blues robots and computers de:Gabe es:Gabe ru:Гейб uk:Гейб